Pregnancy Hormones
by californiagirlie
Summary: Quinn's pregnancy hormones drive her insane. So she makes a short visit to Puck's bedroom. NC-17


Title: Pregnancy Hormones

Word Count: 2,086

Rating: NC-17

Summary: For this prompt over at theglee_kink_meme

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

A/N: I don't usually write P/Q let alone P/Q smut, but I really wanted to fill this prompt. Hope everyone enjoys!

She hated her pregnancy hormones.

Quinn thought miserably as she lay on her bed, the covers tossed at her feet. It was three o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep, her hormones were all over the place.

'Maybe Puck will entertain me' Quinn thought. He was her boyfriend after all. And this was his baby she was carrying. Crawling out of bed, she felt her way down the dark hall until she reached his door.

She slipped into his room, closing the door after her with a gentle click. "Puck?" She whispered loudly, unable to see much through the darkness. She moved closer to the bed, her fingers brushing over the cool material of his comforter. "Puck?"

Her eyes adjusting to the light, she made out his sleeping figure sprawled across the bed and oh god… he wasn't wearing a shirt. Quinn felt the tightness in her abdomen throb as she leaned forward to touch his bare chest and shake him slightly. "Wake up" She whispered.

She rested her hand on the warm skin of his stomach, her fingers tracing over his defined abdomen numbly. She bit her lip as he let out an adorable puff of air and twitched slightly. She climbed onto the bed, her legs draped over the side and gave Puck another gentle shake. Her hand ran up and down his stomach again, and she froze as her fingers touched the thin material of his boxer shorts.

'No' She thought to herself sternly, 'I can't'

She was supposed to be celibate until marriage. Well, from then on, anyway. Looking at a boy's penis wouldn't be something the president of the celibacy club should be doing.

Again, she felt her lower regions ache. Oh god… she was turned on at the idea of even looking.

Biting her lip as her curiosity overwhelmed her, she pulled the comforter down and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers shorts, gently pulling them down.

She audibly gasped at the sight. His cock lay against his right thigh, long and thick and she looked on with wonder. She hadn't seen a man's cock before, not really, aside from diagrams in health text books and a quick flash of Puck's the night he had gotten her pregnant. She'd never seen one like this. Laid out right in front of her, close enough to touch…

Unconsciously, she reached at placed her hand on his thigh and marveled at his lack of pubic hair; she never thought Puck would be one to 'Manscape'. The tiny few black hairs that were scattered about lay by his stomach and she brushed her fingers over his hips gently. "Puck" She whispered, not at all with enough volume, her eyes still fixed on his massive girth.

Her arousal was beyond controllable then, her lower abdomen throbbing with need. She wanted so badly to touch him. She reached forward slowly, hesitating and pulling back more than once, each time growing more confident. Finally, the tips of her fingers brushed against the middle of his cock. She pulled back with lightening speed, panting as a wave of wetness settled within her. She glanced at his sleeping face then back to his cock, and reached out once again.

She shivered as her fingers touched him again, this time letting them run from the tip of his cock to the end before wrapping her hand around his shaft. She explored slowly, her index finger gliding over the head and to the very tip where the slightest trace of wetness had started to drizzle out.

Quinn gently slid her hand up to the top of his cock, letting her thumb smear his pre-cum back and forth. She inched closer, until her ass was pressed against his thigh and slid her hand down to the base of his cock, her fingers tightening.

Puck let out what sounded like a small groan, and Quinn glanced up as he shifted in his sleep. Smiling, she pumped her hand up again, garnering the tiniest reaction. She continued moving her hand up and down him, watching in awe as his cock began to harden slightly. After three or four minutes of pumping, Quinn stopped, her wrist beginning to hurt. She frowned slightly. His cock was nowhere near as hard as it was supposed to be.

Staring up at him again, she shifted, climbing over so she was in between his legs, and gripped the material of his boxers pulling them all the way down his legs and off of his ankles. Throwing them to the floor with a soft 'thud', she positioned herself awkwardly, lying on her stomach with her legs dangling off the side, propped up by her elbows. Butterflies floated around in her stomach as she looked at Puck from a different angle.

Holding one hand on his thigh, she gently nudged open his legs, reaching for his cock again, giving it the smallest squeeze when she held it in her hand. Her eyes sought out his balls, and suddenly she had to touch them, dropping his cock to the side.

She massaged each testicle gently, then heard another moan come from his lips. She quickly glanced up to make sure he was still asleep. She grasped for his cock once again, her own throbbing arousal silencing any questions in her mind. Gripping it tightly, she leaned forward and slipped the tip of his dick into her mouth. He tasted kind of salty but sweet, she thought as she slowly sucked the head of his cock. Her fingers slipped round the base of his shaft.

Her confidence growing, she slipped more of him inside of mouth, until she had half of him inside. Her fingers trailed down to his balls, playing with them as she bobbed her head up and down him. As she felt him grow hard around her mouth, she pulled back with a wet 'pop'. His erection laid against his stomach, and she kissed the base of his shaft before she got on her knees, her fingers slipping past her pajama pants and into her underwear.

Her panties were soaked, and she moaned loudly as her finger ran up her wet slit, parting the folds. She slipped a finger inside herself quickly, her thumb rubbing her clit while eyeing Puck's naked body hungrily.

'I should wake him' She thought as she pulled out of herself, wiping her wetness on his sheets. But he had been trying to get into her pants the entire time she'd been there. He would be delighted to wake up to sex.

Her body humming with arousal and excitement, Quinn pulled her pajama pants down her legs and then her panties, then took a deep breath as she climbed over him, resting her knees on either side of his torso. She guided his hard cock up, groaning as the tip brushed her soaked slit, and sank her body onto him. She lowered herself gently, her breath hitching at every inch until finally she fit his entire cock into her tight pussy.

Barely able to move, she put her hands on his chest, gasping at how uncomfortable and good it all felt. Adjusting, she slowly moved her hips, letting out small moans as she gained pace until she was bouncing herself up and down him, her finger nails clawing into his chest.

She felt his entire body shift, and then he moaned loudly, his hands balling. "Q-quinn?" He murmured sleepily. She slowed down long enough to lean down and pull him into a heated kiss, her hands pulling him up with her. His confusion evaporated quickly, he pulled away smirking, his hands reaching out to grab her hips. "God, baby this is so hot" He murmured, guiding her hips up and down him. Quinn gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "I wake up and you're fucking yourself on me"

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, thrusting his hips upwards and into her.

Quinn felt an orgasm building, her stomach tightened with every thrust. "I-I'm gonn- P-puck" She gasped, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

Puck moved his head and captured her lips in a fiery kiss as she came, moaning loudly into his mouth, her entire body tightening. Puck helped her ride out her orgasm, jerking into her lazily, his arms wrapping around her waist and gripping the fabric of her tank top. He gave her collarbone a tender kiss before she fell into his arms, panting heavily. He slowly pulled out of her, rolling her onto the bed next to him and propping himself up on one elbow.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and slipped his hand up the bottom of her tank top. "I'm not complaining or anything…" He started, rubbing his hand over her swollen stomach, "But why did I just wake up to you riding me?"

Quinn blushed scarlet and shifted her eyes away from his gaze, murmuring something about pregnancy hormones. Smirking, Puck pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Good?"

She nodded, smiling hazily at him.

"How come you didn't take this off?" He fingered her tank top, wanting to get it off. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her shirt up and over her head, flinging it to the side and taking in the sight of her perky breasts, her nipples hard and pink.

His cock twitched; he hadn't come yet, and he wondered if Quinn was up for another round. He took the closet nipple into his fingers and pinched gently, watching as Quinn's mouth fell open at the movement.

Her naked body was gorgeous, the swell of her stomach only fueling his desire for her. Before he could stop himself, he was sucking gently on her full breasts, his teeth biting at her nipples.

Quinn moaned loudly as his hand trailed down to her wetness, and he teasingly rubbed his finger up and down her slit before pushing in. He moved the tip of his finger in and out of her entrance reveling in her pleading moans. Releasing her nipple, and pulling his hand away, Puck moved, climbing in between her legs, and squeezed her calf gently. "I'm gonna put it in, okay babe?"He told her, gripping his cock tightly.

Quinn nodded eagerly. "P-please" She moaned. Grinning, Puck brushed the head of his cock against her dripping slit, running it up and down until Quinn's wetness covered the tip of him.

"P-puck" Quinn groaned, "Please"

He complied, pushing the head of his penis into her vagina, and groaning loudly as her tight passage enveloped him. She whimpered in pleasure as he pushed his entire cock inside and began rocking, back and forth, back and forth until Quinn was gripping the sheets so tightly that her fingers turned white.

"F-fuck" Puck panted, drilling into her pussy so fast that the wet sounds of fucking were louder than their moans. He looked down between them to see the base of his dick slipping in and out, covered in her arousal and fucked her harder, using his hands to keep her legs spread wide.

"M-more!" Quinn half-screamed, "H-harder!"

Puck held her thigh and tipped her over enough so he was beating her pussy sideways, thrusting as hard as he could while Quinn let out little squeals of pleasure.

Her walls tightened around him without warning, and Puck felt her come, her juices dripping out and onto the bed sheets between his thrusts. Her orgasm squeezed his dick so impossibly tight that he felt himself tumbling over the edge, groaning her name as he shot his load into her pussy. She moaned as she felt herself fill up with his cum. He dropped her thigh and thrust wildly as he rode out his orgasm, then pulled his soft cock out of her and fell onto the bed next to her.

Panting, Quinn reached down to feel herself dripping onto the sheets and shuffled closer to Puck and away from the wet spot. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

He pressed a long kiss onto the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo hungrily.

"Fuck baby… that was…"

"Incredible" Quinn finished for him, raising her head to kiss him. She turned herself in Puck's arms so his front was pressed into her back and guided his hands down to her baby bump.

"We are so doing that again" Quinn squeezed his hand gently. Puck grinned.

He loved her pregnancy hormones.


End file.
